


Car Troubles

by Queenofsaigon



Series: Pornstars AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Choking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Levi, Rough Sex, Spanking, Yaoi, face fucking, pornstar AU, pornstar Erwin, slut levi, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofsaigon/pseuds/Queenofsaigon
Summary: Levi Ackerman was the most requested male pornstar in the industry to work with. After making amateur solo videos for years, he attracted the attention of a talent agent. He landed himself his first real role in a male on male film. He recently accepted to do a film with Erwin Smith, another pornstar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not proofread, sorry for any bad errors. Wrote this in celebration of snk season 2 out tomorrow !! I wrote this quickly cause it just appeared in my head so I hope you enjoy :) These links are what Levi is wearing by the way, except obviously he's not a girl.
> 
> https://m.dhgate.com/product/wholesale-2015-sexy-emoji-100-push-up-bikini/265714979.html#pd-014
> 
> http://images.asia.christianlouboutin.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/1200x/602f0fa2c1f0d1ba5e241f914e856ff9/c/h/christianlouboutin-daffodile-1110823_bk01_1_1200x1200_1.jpg
> 
> https://dpegb9ebondhq.cloudfront.net/product_photos/30339439/IMG_0004_2_original.jpg

Levi Ackerman was the most requested male pornstar in the industry to work with. After making amateur solo videos for years, he attracted the attention of a talent agent. He landed himself his first real role in a male on male film. The film became well known amongst pornography websites and porn viewers. Since then, he's starred in many different films with different male pornstars. His reputation was very high, even though his career could be considered degrading. Either way, he didn't care what people thought of his life choices as he was making thousands of dollars per video.

Levi's agent received multiple calls a day requesting work with him. The list was very long. Just because he was making lots of money, didn't mean he would fuck with any random person. He had standards people had to meet. Levi needed to keep himself STD free, and he has so far.

The latter was considered a 'twink', though he didn't enjoy being referred to as that. It wasn't his fault he was very small, just so happened to be a gay pornstar, and just so happened that he was very cute.

Recently he accepted a few film requests, the most recent one he'd be starring with someone he'd talked to before but not in person, so he's never actually seen this man before. This mans name was Erwin Smith, another male pornstar.

Based on the person he spoke to, he seemed friendly. And his voice was pleasant to listen to. He was also told that he was clean and neither had anything to worry about. The scene was going to be scripted, and they'd have to show off their shitty acting skills. Levi wasn't going to lie, he wasn't the best actor. But it didn't matter, as long as he could spread his legs and put on a show for the camera. The scene was also just regular sex, no hardcore or weird things.

They were going to meet in a studio house later on today. The raven wouldn't be told about the script or given it until he was brought to the studio by his agent, Hanji. He presumed it was terrible as always but they were filming a porno not a Hollywood movie, so what did people expect?

* * *

The raven was brought inside once they arrived and given a dressing room, where he would have makeup done and would put on any revealing clothing he was provided. Usually the dressing rooms also consisted of 'fluffers' to keep actors interested during cuts in between the filming, but Levi had no need for them. Strangely enough, he also hoped none of the people he filmed with needed them either.

While the artists were putting on his minimal makeup (just to cover up any imperfections and to make him look more appealing for the camera), he was reading over the script that seemed like it was written by a horny teenager.

Levi was to pretend his car broke down outside in front of someone's house. He would proceed to go and knock on the door and ask to borrow their phone. Until, he would become suddenly attracted to this person and they'd end up screwing. Cheesy.

For some unknown reason, he was actually nervous to meet Erwin. He's done this with many different people, so why all the sudden is he anxious?

Soon enough he was finished with makeup and he went to put on his outfit.

The outfit was a matching crop top and shorts that barley covered his ass, with little emojis on them. He also had to wear a black velvet choker, and little black pumps.

Surprisingly, it's not the worst he's had to wear and he put it on. And boy was he right about it barley covering him. The end of his ass cheeks were basically hanging out. Nonetheless, it didn't matter because everyone was about to see him naked again anyways.

Sooner than later he was brought outside to the front of the 'house', where he was met with the camera crew and their equipment. Thankfully the house was secluded so no neighbors would be seeing him outside. They decided that Levi and Erwin shouldn't be introduced before, this way they can make this as realistic as possible.

In a matter of minutes, the cameras were rolling and they began the take. Hopefully, there wouldn't need to be any retakes for any reason.

The raven began walking up the stone steps to the double front door, with the camera dude following closely behind, most likely getting close ups of his ass. He reached the door and rang the doorbell to the side, anticipating the person he was about to meet.

In a few seconds, the door opened revealing Erwin. Levi lifted his head to make eye contact with the ginormous blond man. He was expecting him to be bigger than himself but not this big. The man was a foot taller than him. He was also extremely attractive, and Levi almost forgot he was being recorded.

"Uhm, hi. Sir, My car broke down in front of your house. Do you mind if I come in and borrow your phone?" The raven spoke softly, cocking his one hip out a little bit.

"Yea, come on in." Erwin said with a smile.

Levi thanked him and the taller man moved aside to let the raven inside while the camera crew followed him inside.

"So, what happened with your car?" Erwin questioned, while leading the smaller into the living room.

"I don't really know, it started making strange noises and then it just broke."

"I see. You can borrow my phone to call a tow truck. Maybe we can get to know each other a bit while we wait." He said, handing him his iPhone.

* * *

They cut the scene there and then continued recording but with a little skip.

"If you want, we could share a bottle of wine before the tow truck comes?" The blond said, leading Levi into the large kitchen of the house.

"That'd be great," Levi said while he stood at the island, "thank you so much for helping me out and inviting me inside." The raven spoke in a higher than normal voice, while blinking multiple times.

"It's no problem, how could I not help someone so cute as yourself?"

Levi's face turned pink, wether he knew how to do that for the camera or he was really just flattered, nobody would know. The smaller began slowly approaching the other man to take the wine glass from his hand. After he took a sip he spoke.

"I should really thank you for helping me." He said, placing the glass back down. He placed his hands on Erwin's chest and slowly dragged them down when he sat down onto his knees in front of Erwin and reached to his waist to undo his belt and pants. He got right to the point and pulled out the leaking cock that was hiding in his pants, which popped out and almost smacked him on the face. Thankfully he was already hard and Levi wouldn't have to work.

The small boy was quite surprised at how large Erwin's cock was. The man was huge, so he was expecting a large package but not like this. Levi first placed his mouth around the crown of his cock and gave it soft kitten licks to start, tasting the pre cum that was already building up. He slowly pushed his mouth further onto the cock, while his hand pumped on the bottom of the shaft and his other hand fondled his balls. The other man began letting out quiet grunts while Levi worked on him.

Levi was good at sucking dick. He enjoyed it as well because he had his chance of control before whoever was fucking him took over.

He felt the larger man's hands place themselves in his dark locks and force him down onto it. Levi knew how much he could take in him and he was beginning to choke, with saliva running out onto his face and tears started to come out, but he kept sucking.

He made eye contact with the camera so they could get a close up of him looking into it. People always liked having him look at them.

Erwin let go of Levi's head while the raven pulled off and coughed a bit, with his large member leaning against his face. That seemed to be enough cock sucking, as Erwin started to pull Levi up and bent him over the island, putting his barley clothed ass on display.

The blond grabbed him with both hands and squeezed, before pulling down the shorts and left them around his knees. Erwin grabbed ahold of his ass again and took a minute to admire it before spreading the thick cheeks apart, revealing Levi's used hole.

"You've got such a pretty hole, baby." He said huskily. The smaller let out a soft moan in reply.

Levi had his head on the counter but had it so he could look at what was going on with his small mouth open wide.

Levi felt a moist thumb rub up against his hole, before it breached him.

"Oh my fucking god, that feels so good." He moaned softly.

Another thumb joined the first one, spreading him open until a hot tongue slid in between, and Levi let out a pleasured cry. He was good at faking his moans, but he wasn't voluntarily making these this time.

Erwin's tongue rubbed inside his asshole, while his thumbs moved in and out. He eventually spat some of his saliva inside as lube and removed himself. He then placed a kiss on the outside of Levi's hole, and rubbed his tongue on the outside, making the smaller tremble and shake.

"O-ohh god!" Levi moaned, pushing his ass back against his face.

"Keep moaning, baby. You're so pretty." Erwin said when he took his tongue off. He then gave Levi's ass a harsh smack, leaving a red spot. The younger let out a shout when he felt the slap.

He then stood up and gave his cock a few strokes before lining his head up with Levi's stretched hole. They agreed that they wouldn't use a condom for this scene. He gradually pushed himself inside the puckered hole, while the other man let out high pitched squeaks and tried to get a better hold on the counter for what was to come. Soon he was in as far as he could go, with his heavy balls resting against Levi's. Erwin gave a few small thrusts, but didn't hold back knowing full well Levi was used to this.

Once his pace picked up, the sounds of slapping could be heard from their skin. The blond had a grip on Levi's head and was holding him down onto the counter top while the camera got a shot of his flushed face.

"A-ah! Keep fucking me, please!"

"You like that?" He asked, angling his hips into Levi's prostate.

"God, yes! I love your cock!"

Erwin then pulled Levi's head back by his hair so that his back was arched and their faces could meet. Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss, while Levi kept crying. He kept fucking into the ravens behind, giving it another slap.

Erwin was getting closer to cumming, and he assumed Levi was as well considering he was tightening up on him and his moans increased in pitch. With a few more rough slams into his prostate, Levi came white, hot, and sticky cum all over the front of the counter.

The blond kept fucking him, even though he was becoming overstimulated. Once he reached his own climax, he burst a load of cum into Levi's fucked out hole and crack, giving him a sticky creampie.

Once the cameras got a close up on Levi's ass and face, they finished their scene.

The two actors were given robes and they disappeared back into their own dressing rooms.

Levi cleaned himself up and out before putting on fresh clothing, and heading out to his agents car. He noticed Erwin had already left.

On the windshield, there was a piece of paper. He took the paper and noticed it was a note.

_Dear Levi, I'd like to actually get to know you sometime, call me ;) - Erwin_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this escalates quickly and it's CHEESY AF, but most pornos are so, ya know.


End file.
